Hitraxu, the Cybertronic Trasher
Hitraxu, The Cybertronic Trasher is a Cyber Ravager from Infinity. He is a fast attacker who can pounce on enemies from far away. Revelation Hitraxu was a Cyber Hero I came up with, but my brother ended up providing the name. I know, right? Weapons The Scratch Scythes make Hitraxu's basic weapons. Base Stats Lore Hitraxu was Infinity's greatest huntsman. He always catches his quarry. Nothing escapes his sights. He decorates his home with the trophies of his quarry. Hitraxu wanted more. He wants a Devilclaw skull to mount on his wall for all to see. The pride of the hunt clouded his mind, however. He was unaware of the risk he would take by trying to bag the Natural Predator of the Crogenitors themselves. And just as someone would expect, the Devilclaw mercilessly attacked Hitraxu, almost killing him. Hitraxu did not land a single blow on the creature, and he was already at Death's Door. And just before the Devilclaw's claw landed the killing slash, Hitraxu was hit by '''another' hunter's teleport gun! It took a while for Hitraxu to realize that this "hunter" was really Crogenitor Suzu! Instead of finishing him off in his lab, Suzu created cybernetic parts to restore Hitraxu's body.'' Thanking Suzu for the new hardware, Hitraxu just darted off, much to Suzu's dissapointment. Hitraxu was '''still' too prideful to notice that Darkspore are about to attack him. However, Hitraxu's new senses allowed him to detect and dodge their attacks. Instead of being a hunter, he should become a Hero and stop the Darkspore from taking over the galaxy!'' Appearance Hitraxu is a hunched humanoid with claw-like arms. Download Files Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of ?? Alpha. Basic Attack: Severing Swipe Range: 4 meters Cooldown: 0.2 seconds Cast Type: Instant Hitraxu swipes his claw, striking the enemies in front of him. Unique Ability: Ti Kwan Pounce Range: 15 meters Cooldown: 11 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 8 Using his martial skills, Hitraxu deals a pouncing kick to enemies in his way. Squad Ability: Mark Of Death Range: 30 meters Cooldown: 10 seconds Cast Type: Power Cost: 8 The user can Mark a single enemy for Death. The Marked enemy takes additional damage and has an additional 40% chance of taking a Critical Hit from any source. The user can have only one marked enemy at a time. Modifiers *'Hitraxu's Mark Of Death: Marked enemy is guaranteed to take Critical Hits, but Mark only lasts 12 seconds.' (Annavras's Affix) *'Hitraxu's Mark Of Death: Heroes who attack Marked enemy are healed by 50% of the damage they deal to the marked foe.' (Ebinelsi's Affix) Passive Ability: Deflection Practice Hitraxu's Basic and Abilities can destroy projectiles. Overdrive Hitraxu's Basic and Abilities can redirect enemy projectiles back at them. Variant Abilities: Alpha - Charged Strike Range: 2 meters Cooldown: 10 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 19 A painful melee range electrical strike that deals physical damage and taunts the target for '''6' seconds.'' Beta - Land Mine Rain Range: N/A Cooldown: 42 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 23 Hitraxu summons a 10 second storm that causes land mines to rain down. The mines explode when an enemy steps on them, or has remained idle for 15 seconds. Mines explode in a 3 meter Radius. Gamma - Zeta-Watt Beam Range: 35 meters Cooldown: 8 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 16 Piercing laser beam attack that deals energy damage to all enemies in a straight line. Delta - Omni Shield Range: Self Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 13 Instantly removes all harmful status effects and prevents all incoming damage and harmful status effects for '''4' seconds.'' Gallery CRE Hitraxu, The Cybertronic Trasher-181c0aeb ful.png|Alpha Variant CRE Hitraxu, The Cybertronic Trasher-181c0aec ful.png|Beta Variant CRE Hitraxu, The Cybertronic Trasher-181c0aed ful.png|Gamma Variant CRE Hitraxu, The Cybertronic Trasher-181c0aee ful.png|Delta Variant Trivia *Hitraxu is similar in appearance to a Hunter from the game Prototype. His apparent fighting style is shared with the creature, as well. *His voice sounds like a reversed Grox Voice. *In "The End of Everything", Hitraxu is the first hero you unlock. He is basically the EoE equivalent of Blitz in terms of unlocking. Category:Darkspore Category:Heroes Category:Cyber Category:Infinity Category:Ravagers Category:End Heroes